


The Tough get Fucking

by asherose505



Series: Dog Boy and his Shark Daddy [2]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Male Character, Bondage, Come Marking, Consensual Infidelity, Deepthroating, Light Sadism, M/M, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Prostitution Roleplay, Reluctant Sadist, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherose505/pseuds/asherose505
Summary: Kiba's boyfriend decides to let him live out his fantasies and fuck his studly hot Sensei. But he's not gonna miss out on any part of it.





	1. Phase 1: Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Srash (Original Character) belongs to author and good friend of mine [Srash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash) ! Check out his great stories too!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba and his boyfriend, Srash, experiment with the idea of Kiba fucking Asuma-sensei while Srash gets to watch. But he first needs to figure out how he'll do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asuma/Kiba will be in the second and third chapters. This first chapter is only Srash/Kiba.

"Do you know that guy was looking at your ass as you walked away?" Srash mentioned to Kiba as he climbed into the boyfriend's car. Kiba quirked his brow and looked back with confusion at his mention. He saw the only guy Srash could be referring to who happened to be standing at the college gates. 

"Asuma-sensei!?" He questioned almost loud enough to hear through the windows. But Srash drove away, keeping the smirk on his face as the younger vehemently denied him, "There's no way he was looking at me! He's not like that. He's got a wife! At least, he did... I think? I don't know about now..." He paused sporting bright pink cheeks over his red tattoos, "A-Are you serious though? Was he staring?"

This intense and unexpected display caught Srash's attention. It was so easy to tell that this was not the first time Kiba had had such thoughts about this teacher. He couldn't help but torment his naive lover over this discovery, "Oh yeah! And a little bit too long if you ask me. I think he wants to _fuck_ you."

Kiba's soft-spoken voice stunned Srash more than his response, "You... You think he would?..." The boy shifted against the leather seat deciding to avoid Srash's eyes by looking out the window, the idea obviously filling his thoughts. 

.~.

The conversation that followed led Kiba to admit the multitude of detailed and arousing fantasies that had crossed his mind with Asuma-sensei at the forefront. Srash, of course, hadn't minded this as they were both fairly sexual people and the thought of sharing themselves with others was not a terribly primitive idea. But Srash thought that he couldn't just _let_ Kiba sleep with this fine man without getting to enjoy it himself. They arrived home, discussing the possibilities all the way up to their apartment as well as through the evening. 

.~.

"Well, honestly I think you'd intimidate him." Kiba let out his honesty as he kicked his shoes off and plopped on the couch to lounge, "He _does_ like women and he seems too straight-edge to want to take your massive package right away."

The mature one of the pair set the other's shoes straight with an eye roll, along with his own before taking a spot right next to Kiba. He purposefully crowded his space with his presence knowing how it made Kiba's heart beat faster. 

"But he does seem _just_ nasty enough to fuck a college kid's ass." Kiba considered as he held Srash's hand that was around his shoulders, "It'd be so hot if you were there to watch though!" He stared up at his boyfriend's overwhelming figure that completely shadowed over him.

Srash's more critical and thorough mind knew the perfect answer, "How about you call me on video and set the phone up just like one of those amateur porns you love so much?"

This made Kiba's face burst with redness and he imagined it shortly before nodding, "Fuck... That's a good idea..." He continued, speaking in his soft turned-on voice, "You'd be watching me... the whole time I'm getting fucked by... by my teacher who's straight..."

Now in the comfort of their own home Kiba was free enough to explore his pleasure, taking out his erect member making a slight show of it to Srash and he immediately obliged him but not without giving him a questioning sneer. His rough but skilled hand jerked him off with perfection knowing every bit of Kiba's go-to spots.

Kiba melted into the back of the couch, his head falling back and closing his eyes as he let Srash do his skillful work on him. His unaware carelessness gave Srash the opportunity to slide his tongue along the curve of the boy's smooth bare neck. He shivered and clenched his jaw, "Fuck!~"

Kiba's eyes remained tautly shut and his lover noticed this and thought he'd have his own fun. He spoke to him in his ear before giving it a tantalizing lick, "For now just think of me as your sensei, enjoy it." He more demanded it than suggested. But Kiba's meat was already too ready to _not_ listen to what the dominate had to say. 

Kiba nodded shortly, mostly distracted by Srash's skillful thumb rubbing against the head of his shaft as his fingers squeezed upwards working him constantly. His arm lazily covered over his face as he slumped taking in his image of Asuma doing such a thing to him. He felt movement and a moment later a mouth was on him and, with only his sensei in his mind, he shook and moaned audibly, "Ohh fuck!" 

Kiba's spare arm rested on his lover's head, his hair feeling just like how Asuma-sensei's looked and his fingers curled into the smooth fluffy locks. His hips shifted upwards wanted to fuck the warm wetness that sucked him so eagerly. He bit his lip groaning softly through them but Srash didn't approve of him staying silent. His teeth ever so lightly dragged on Kiba's shaft prompting a groan out of him. This was always a signal to him that he was doing something he definitely shouldn't be. 

He took the hint and opened his mouth letting his uneven breaths fill the air. His mouth watered, the tall tanned beefy sensei filling his mind. He saw those lips that were always smiling, around his dick, being consumed by them. He whimpered like a virgin school girl losing himself in the thought, "Asuma-sensei!! Fuck!"

The clear vision of Kiba squirming and whining under another man as he got toyed with, and eventually fucked, filled Srash with more determination to see through with this idea than he thought he would. His inhumanly talented lips sucked tight against the average length easily allowing it down his throat not being much of an intrusion at all. Srash played his tongue around Kiba's shaft so adept at the act it felt like an entirely different entity. This always made Kiba leak heavily prompting Srash to swallow down the fluid. 

Kiba shifted, scooting his ass forward to get closer to the act being down upon him. His balls got attention from Srash's firm hands massaging them to the same movement as his mouth. His head still laid back as his other arm came to get another handful of Srash's hair acting as an anchor for his weak begging thrusts. He was already quite lost in his own fantasy as he whined to the ceiling, "Senseiii~ Fuck! Fuck my ass already!" 

Without missing a beat Srash shoved Kiba's toned legs up and over his shoulders and lowered himself down to give attention to the twitching needy hole beneath his balls. His wide tongue spread against the muscle letting the saliva pool and drip before wriggling within. He messed with Kiba's insides enough to make him writhe and gasp with the most intensity that Srash has seen from him in a while. The boy's hips shook into his boyfriend's face but that was not behavior Srash let slide when he was calling the shots. Firmly, he held an arm down across Kiba's wanton thrusts and allowed his force to push him back into an obedient position. The boy groaned to that. 

Srash took a breath, swapping out his tongue for a forefinger, sliding easily into Kiba's clenching hole. It was clear to see how Kiba struggled not to immediately jerk himself off knowing full well that Srash would be just as quick to punish such behavior. But holding back was rewarded with his boyfriend's skillful mouth around his dick once again. 

Kiba's breath quickened as Srash fucked him with his mouth bottoming out reaching the edge of his throat. He almost didn't notice when a second finger pushed in but, inside him, they bent and rubbed into the pleasurable set of nerves that was mapped out so easily in Srash's mind. His loud whine echoed through the apartment and Kiba was just about at his limit. 

He gripped Srash's shoulders firmly and rocked with the little motion he could under the muscled arm that held him still. His words vibrated as did the dick inside of Srash's mouth, "Fuck me! Shit, I'm gonna come! Fuck me harder, Daddy!" 

Unable to resist, Srash pounded his thick fingers at the ideal angle and swallowed Kiba's cock at the perfect speed. Kiba gasped rapidly squeezing around Srash's fingers and pushed down on his head, with mild force. He coaxed his boy's body with undeniable expertise right into a powerful orgasm. Kiba fucked Srash's mouth and filled the wet space with a full load of his hot jizz causing the receiver to swallow as it came out coating every inch of space in his mouth. The fingers seized their targeted massage and simply pulled in and out working Kiba through his explosive finish. 

His muscles relaxed after his final spurt and finally slumped back into the couch. He couldn't stop himself from staring down at his boyfriend as his head pulled off of him releasing his softening dick. At the sight of Kiba's wet blurry eyes and pink heated cheeks, Srash was seduced to comfort his young lover. After careful removal of his fingers, Srash stood and leaned into Kiba's face taking an authoritative grip on the back of his neck and slipped his tongue inside for a heated lip-locking session.

His eyebrows furrowed together in minor displeasure but the taste of his own jizz was just something he had to get used to being with Srash. This happened almost every week so Kiba quickly stopped minding it. Now he welcomed any chance to make-out with his larger beefy dominate and loving boyfriend. 

They laid down on the couch finding a comfortable position, Srash knowing Kiba would choose not to be doing anything for at least another 10 minutes. Pulling his pants back up to cover himself the spent youth turned away from Srash's gaze. It was easy to tell he was embarrassed as he usually was after they've done anything sexually adventurous. In this case, Srash hovered over Kiba's face not letting him escape it, "You sure liked that a lot, didn't you? Did you have fun thinking about someone else while I was sucking you off?" He questioned with an obvious sass. 

"YEAH!!" Kiba retorted trying desperately to fight off his shame and accept this new level of kinky, "What of it!? He's hot, you're good at head, of course it was fun!" He turned back to wrap his arms tightly around Srash's chest, shoving his face into his large but comforting pecs, "So... when are we gonna do this?"

.~.The Next Day.~.

Kiba couldn't tell how intense and pointed his stare was. He was much too invested in trying to analyze his target. But Asuma didn't notice. He was far too busy giving guided tips to any and all students who needed the help. Of course it was mostly just the girls whose weak bodies couldn't keep up with the physical educator's demanding curriculum.

Kiba took the Phys.Ed course by choice in order to stay in shape and avoid the dreaded "Freshman 15" epidemic. He was one of the most, if not _the_ most, athletic student in his class but this never got the attention of his teacher. Not a word of praise or recognition at all, which very well could have started Kiba's fantasies towards Asuma. 

"Kiba, quit your stretching. Get to it." The order shook him out of his daze, not even noticing when the man approached. He replied with a light 'Mm' in conformation before starting his exercises in the next room. Kiba hadn't noticed the eyes that continued to stare at him as he left. 

He didn't want to think about the possible weeks this endeavor would take him, so Kiba decided to just work out his frustrations in the form of sweats and grunts, only thinking about how he wished it was the other kind of act that caused these reactions. Kiba worked out on his own for the full hour of the class not wanting any distractions from his mission and subsequent plan to carry it out. 

But none of his ideas he meticulously imagined throughout the hour needed to be carried out as the large subject of desire approached Kiba at the end of the period. His booming low voice carried through the small weight training room surprising the student at the suddenness of it, "Kiba! Come see me after you're all cleaned up, would ya?" Asuma asked of him before retreating to his office. 

_'Holy shit. This is just like one of those cheesy pornos I've always wanted to be in!'_ He thought before making his way to the showers to fresh up his stank. _'Too bad he's not in here with me...'_ His mind wouldn't stop and it didn't calm down even when he entered the teacher's office and they were completely alone.

"How ya doin'?" Asuma asked the student in an almost awkward 'dad' sort of way.

"...Fine...?" He answered very much confused at this whole situation but still trying not to make it more awkward in the near silent space.

"Well-!" The seated sensei continued ignoring his own challenged approached, "You've been taking my courses since you were freshman and while your attention may be a bit lacking, you make up for it with your dedication!"

Kiba interjected as Asuma paused, "Oi! Are you supposed to say that to a student!?" While loudly curious, his tone didn't incite an attitude nor anger.

"Probably not but I know you can handle it."

"Yeah, I can handle a lot." Kiba gave a sexually-fueled retort without a second thought, since he did so often with Srash. But luckily Asuma seemed to not have noticed.

"Yes! And that's exactly why I picked you for this position! You'll do great!" He stood patting Kiba's back with vigor guiding him to the bare smaller second desk in the office. The teacher brought out papers and a pen in front of Kiba eagerly, "Just fill these out and you'll do great!"

Kiba's slow-to-act brain almost shorted out at what he needed to process, "....what?" 

Asuma's tone changed to a more soft almost begging attitude as he explained, "Turns out I need a teacher's assistant this semester and probably more but no one wants to help with the physical courses! But you-! Kiba, you're perfect! So strong and helpful to the other students. You'll get credits for doing almost nothing! Plus it's a paid position so would ya please give it a chance? You're the best kid for the job." He smiled desperately waiting for Kiba's answer. 

"Okay." He answered without thinking about it. But he soon figured it would be the perfect chance to get close to him with the least amount of effort. The opportunity fell into his lap and he thought he'd make the most of it, "Yeah, I'll do it." He started filling out the form, messing up slightly when Asuma happily slammed a hand onto his shoulder.

Kiba was uncharacteristically nervous and hesitant to ask for what he needed next. It's been a while since he was so conscious of trying to seduce someone, "I should probably get your number then. Just so, like, I know when you need me. Or so I know if anything needs to get done? Since, I'm not on campus a lot in my off time... Ya know?" 

His nervousness was immediately washed away in strides when Asuma was so eager and not suspicious at all of Kiba's intent, "You're absolutely right!"

~.~..~.~

> **[13:38]** dude u need to get here n fuck meRN!! 

Kiba texted his boyfriend in a hurry refusing to have any amount of tact. He almost tripped over his own feet as he bore holes into his phone waiting for the reply as he fast walked to the dorms. Kiba hadn't needed a dorm room now that he was living with Srash but he had many friends who would be understanding enough to lend their rooms to him in his time of need. So he messaged one of them quickly. 

> **[13:40]** i need to use ur room rn for a lil bit ill buy u lunch tom

Kiba would definitely forget this promise tomorrow given his sex-hungry brain only focusing on one goal. But Naruto and Kiba were solid and everything stayed cool between them ever since they drunkenly went to second base with each other that one time. 

> **[13:42]** hell yea! Its gonna be an extralarge portion! And dont be loud i dont want every1 thinking weird things about me! 

Kiba didn't bother texting back. He knew Naruto would be out of there before he got there but he did wait impatiently for a response from Srash. It was his day off so he should be home with his phone around and easy to access. 

He entered the single room pulling off his shirt already feeling like he was overheating. He fell down onto his friend's bed and shook his leg with anticipation. Kiba thought this could easily be a way of of his lover taunting him. He always did say that he was too insatiable but if it was such a problem Srash would _always_ make the younger slow down. Today was not one of those days. 

> **[13:49]** On my way. 

Srash definitely wasn't a texting man. He much preferred voice-to-voice but if it meant getting to Kiba and his ass as soon as possible, he'd stoop to the youth's preferences. He was messaged where exactly to meet and soon made his way to his eager boy. 

.~.

Srash was pulled into the room with a commendable force. Kiba was no where near as strong as Srash but only when he wanted something so desperately would he be able to move his lover. Now in the privacy of Naruto's dorm, away from prying eyes, the impatient youth attacked the beefy man sexually, (the only way he could.) He let Kiba work out his eagerness and do the work for himself since it was such a rare instance. 

The bed was a soft cushion for their descent as Srash was pushed into it quickly getting straddled. Now he had a good look at the hungry pup's face and the ravenous intent he showed. He couldn't help his curiosity in asking the boy why he was so active instead of his usual lazy and tame self. 

He responded, "Shut up. I can't just want to fuck you?" Srash's stern silence and meaningful stare gave away the seriousness behind his inquiry. Kiba continued not wanting any more delays, "Fuck! I got Sensei's number! Right here in my phone! I can text him whenever I want! He didn't even think twice about it! GOD, I wanna fuck his stupid hot face already! So just fuck me please, will ya? I'm so hot already." He went on explaining while undressing the pieces of clothing that weren't already removed when Srash arrived. 

How could Srash refuse such an offer? He laid back and enjoyed this rarity of Kiba taking the reins. His shirt came off quicker than his reaction time but he was impressed. His thick biceps, larger than what Kiba could grip around, flexed as he rested his hands behind his head fluffing up his dark navy hair. This cocky pose always got Kiba riled up the most he could be. He reached into the bedside table grabbing a bottle of lube like he knew exactly where it was and with a slicked up hand started to work Srash's already impressive length into a full hardness. 

Kiba was never the type to be slutty, at least that's what he thought. But right now all he needed was to get fucked and that's the only thing he cared for at this very moment, "I'm gonna ride ya til ya die!" He also wasn't the best dirty talker if he hadn't planned it beforehand. 

He milked Srash's long muscle with both hands, "You're gonna bust it in me and I'm gonna take it all, ya hear me? So let loose." Quickly, his ass was positioned to take the hot and ready cock. Without a pause, Kiba guided the meat to his already prepared hole and slammed down his expert hips, "Fuck! You're thick, Daddy!" And he immediately started to work at his own meat with a spare hand reaching to his low abdomen, "God, I can feel you in here already." He started to shake his hips rapidly with a wanton hunger. 

Srash leisurely stayed in his spot letting Kiba work him with his fullest ambitions. His eyes caught Kiba's hand curiously as he again reached into the bedside table this time around pulling out a much more delinquent item, a clear silicone masturbator. Even though it didn't show it on his face, he become seriously inquisitive. But his questionable mind was quenched when Kiba inserted himself into the see-through toy. Maybe Srash would question him after he finished. 

As his knees and abdominal muscles gave him lift on Srash's cock, his hand worked to fuck himself through the fake hole. He fucked like he was getting paid for it. Moans and movements pulled right out of a porno Srash swore he caught Kiba watching one time. He didn't enjoy it any less, however. 

Srash couldn't help but to barge himself into Kiba's fantasy play with himself and slapping his bare ass when he grabbed a hold of it, "You better hurry up and ride this dick, Mr. Inuzuka, or you'll be late for class." 

Kiba all but yelped a high-pitched groan, at both the smack to his sensitive backside and the verbal roleplay. He quickly engaged with vigor as his hips smacked a lewd sound through the room as his rode his boyfriend, "Just write me pass, Sensei. Than you can fuck me all day! Fill me up with your fat wisdom, will ya?" 

Albeit his words a bit unrefined, Srash could never get turned off while Kiba's ass was squeezing him so perfectly. So he filled his intended role, "Such crude language from a student. But I should expect nothing less from such a cock-hungry slut who rides his teacher." Kiba didn't want to admit it to him but the name-calling always got him hot. His clenching ass couldn't lie. 

Srash began to thrust his hips upwards, pushing into the deepest spot within Kiba. He kept a firm hold on the boy's toned thighs making sure every single inch of him was being felt. It was easy to tell he was losing himself; his hand jerking himself off with the toy no longer linear; his breaths short, matching each Srash's unforgiving thrusts.

Another smack to his already red and raw cheeks, "This ass is the only reason I haven't gotten you expelled. Better put it to work!" Srash demanded as if Kiba wasn't already riding the dear life out of him. 

"Fuck!" The student let out plainly. With his spare hand he caressed his own chest smoothly pinching his own nipple. He did it halfly as to experience a greater sensitivity and halfly as a whorish display for the man underneath him, "Come inside me, Teach. Wanna you feel you all day inside me."

Kiba's hand tightened and quickened its movements fucking his cock through the pliable borrowed toy. Srash stabbed his member into Kiba's most pleasurable spot over and over again reaching closer to the end himself, "Fuuuck! Daddy-sensei right there! I'm yours! FUCK! I'm coming! Come inside me!!" He begged desperately with weak breaths before groaning and squeezing his muscles around Srash. He pumped his hot come through the toy and it streamed continuously onto his lover's bare sizeable chest. 

Srash returned the gesture, gripping Kiba's ass and slamming it down one last time as he filled and coated the walls that clenched him so tightly. In an intense display, Kiba's head fell back and his clear moans echoed in the now-heated room, "Oh God yeah! It's so much." His voice slowly reverted to its average state as his body mellowed still on top of Srash. 

He pulled the toy off himself and couldn't help but chuckle at the mess he made of it, "Don't know how Naruto's gonna feel about this... But I might just not tell him." He tossed it aside and leaned up sliding himself off his cock.

Kiba let out a whimper when it popped it out nearly at its full size still and his face turned hot as he felt the liquid hotness pour out of his stretched hole. He leaned forward onto his boyfriend's chest wanting to avoid getting the bed any messier. His horniness failed to allude him since he couldn't stop his 2 thickest fingers from plunging into his mess of a hole immediately hammering himself, "SHIT! I... Fuck-! I need more... Way more... "

The horny puddle of a human wasn't able to stall his hand even as he proposed a situation to Srash, "There's showers down the hall... Can ya help me in there... Please?"

"Sure." Srash responded verbally for the first time since Kiba climbed on top of him. He could only be agreeable since he knew exactly why Kiba became so needy in the first place. And he knew exactly what he needed from this situation to further their plans, "But I'm going to be recording it."


	2. Phase 2: Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba does some minimal effort to try to seduce his sensei and gets a mouthful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Srash (Original Character) belongs to author and good friend of mine [Srash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srash/pseuds/Srash) ! Check out his great stories too!~

"Are... Are you sure-... fuck! Are you sure this is gonna do anything!?" Kiba questioned sporadically knowing full well that his lover couldn't and wouldn't answer him. The man's mouth was much too busy enjoying the taste of his cock to bother replying and risking losing the mood. He merely responded with a thrust upwards rubbing his own against Kiba's tattooed cheek smearing pre on the skin. His reluctance left as quickly as it came and he returned to the rhythmic bobbing of his mouth on Srash's member as the notion was reciprocated. 

Their bodies fit snugly along the back seats of his lover's expensive luxury car but the stuffy heat of their actions only turned Kiba on more. And after the incident at Srash's work, (fucking against the windows of the building in broad daylight,) Kiba couldn't ever again deny that he enjoyed risky semi-public sex. He reveled in the thought of being watched, which he was slowly beginning to awaken to with his boyfriend's help. 

But doing such actions in a packed university parking lot didn't pose much of a threat of being spotted. Young people didn't spend much of their free time in parking lots. They were relatively safe from being found out as long as Kiba could keep his volume and boisterous movements in check, not as easy of a task compared to most people. Even so, the tinted windows concealing them gave him the reason to accept Srash's earlier proposal: Get your face fucked right before class so you can seduce Sensei with your erotic post-sex aura. A titillating idea regardless of the purpose. 

Srash's tight controlled thrusts choked Kiba even in his relaxed accepting state. But the younger never quit. He squeezed his lips tight around the invading force determined to take just as much advantage of their '69' position. The current arrangement was the only time Kiba was allowed to face fuck Srash without subsequently receiving a punishment, so he did all he could to abuse the opportunity every time it was gifted to him. 

Quickly, Kiba got lost in the pleasure of the chaotic ramming of his own hips all but ignoring Srash's full length besides a non purposeful grip around the base. His self-muffled moans just barely quieter than the nasty wet song of his eager fucking. Kiba stabbed with vigor when he felt himself bottoming out in Srash's skilled complacent throat. Concern left his mind, it becoming clear when he pushed his upper body up angling his whorish thrusts with a speed telling the man beneath him that he was nearing his end. 

Srash gave Kiba a treat that would push him over the explosive edge. His longest finger curled in, easily sliding in from the previous teasing his tongue gave him, and massaged against the sensitive node of nerves inside. Kiba shook and vibrated, his body now confused at which direction to concentrate his movements. 

But, without having to worry long, his muscles seized, cock deep into Srash's mouth, he spurt hard, shaking his hips weakly working out the orgasm. The strong careful swallows and the way they perfectly squeezed Kiba's length pushed the boy even further, "Fuuuck-! Swallow me, Daddy!" He groaned as he stared out the car window through his tear-stained eyes. He had hoped no one had heard him but couldn't say that the possibility turned him off. 

He tried to hold back his whimpers at the sensitivity of his ass now being empty and his raw dick being freed to the open air. He flipped over to his back nearly exhausted, almost completely ignoring his lover, "Shit, that was good." 

Srash sat up wiping his face, checking for indecencies, "I'm sure it was, you nasty horn dog. I could have sworn you forgot I was a person and started thrusting like I was one of your hole toys." His tone carried with a looming authority making Kiba more nervous than he'd like to admit. 

But he chuckled trying to feign innocence, "I'm sorry...?" Kiba knew his words never had any effect on Srash so he learned he needn't try so hard at every situation, "But I'll be getting ya back, right? Lean back." The younger ordered, despite being wary of the idea at first, warmed up to the practice. He would give back all that was given to him and than some. This time around being much less likely to attract bystanders since his mouth would be eagerly occupied. 

.~.

"That should do it." Srash examined Kiba tenderly as he panted heavily and swallowed hard. His red-tinted skin and glazed over eyes exuded sexuality surely to capture the attention of the Sensei they craved, "I don't know how anyone could say no to such a face."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for the help, you monster." Kiba sighed with a playful hint of sarcasm as he wiped his swollen lips once again. He checked the time on his phone, "Shit, gotta go! Class is starting soon!" A quick check over his body and clothes to make sure nothing was stained and he was quick to leave. But not before Srash got another hold of him. 

"Good luck, you nasty dog." A kiss to his raw lips was given before sending him off. He watched Kiba until he reached the sports building and drove home to await any news of his boyfriend's endeavors. 

.~.

The office was empty. Knowing the man would already be hard at work preparing for the next class to start Kiba sat in Asuma's chair. Although getting off just a mere 15 minutes ago, his young eager body was sprite and ready to go again. But he had a job to do and a class to assist with so he pushed those thoughts aside for now in hopes to come back to them soon. 

Asuma's smile gave Kiba a pang in the crotch. He gave his dick some inspiring words in hopes he could hold out for another hour. But the man's beaming happiness dropped, "Are you okay, Kiba? You look a little worse for wear. Did you get a fever or something?" 

Kiba halted in his movements of taking out equipment from the store room. He already had forgot the reason to getting facefucked in the parking lot. Srash certainly knew exactly how to grab a man's attention. The boy had to swallow before answering, "Uhhh, no!" He laughed nervously, "Just a little... messing around." The volume of his voice trailed down and he had to move his gaze away from the curiously prying eyes, "It's nothing, really."

For the first time in a long time Kiba was having a hard time being seductive even more so being incredibly aware and nervous about it. But he brought his eyes back up in a hidden vigor determined to see this through. And in that moment Kiba caught a glimpse of the older man looking him up and down clearly trying not to seem obvious about it, "Oh... well, okay than. Hope you can still keep up today and if not I'll pack you right up to infirmary myself!" Asuma boasted, his deep voice vibrating throughout the closed-off space. And after that moment, students started pooling into the gymnasium signaling the time to start class soon. 

.~.

The class continued uneventful. Kiba was sure his sexually appealing image had worn off soon after the hour began and figured that the whole idea was a failure. But he would soon see that the effort was not for naught. 

The students were freed to their devices once the hour was up but a group of girls returned to the gym, freshened up. He recognized them as freshman and they approached with a gleaming intent as Kiba waited to hear their purpose. 

One girl was tossed from the pack and the other's retreated numerous steps with smiles on their faces, "UM-!" The smaller blonde spoke up and Kiba gave her time to articulate her thoughts and let it out, "Kiba... Would you like to... go out some time? With me...?"

"Oh... shit... " The surprise was clear on his face. Kiba couldn't remember any time in his life where a _woman_ asked him out. But he tried not to make that obvious in exchange for acting cool. But he caught a glance to the side. Asuma was watching and within earshot. Kiba thought about his words carefully hopefully able to accomplish two tasks at once. He responded nicely considering the girl's feelings, "Thanks for thinkin' of me like that. But, I, uh... I have someone I like already." He, again, stared covertly to the teacher. He was still listening, "And it's a guy... I like guys actually, sorry." 

The girl blushed with embarrassment and apologized which Kiba vehemently denied encouraging her to keep going after whatever she wants without hesitation. He said he likes people like her and she seemed to like that. She urged Kiba that she would support him in his efforts and now didn't seem discouraged by his rejection at all. 

When the group walked away Kiba overheard their gaggling, "Isn't that great!? You won't lose him to another girl! And he said he likes you! What type of guy do you think he likes? OMG, is he a top or bottom!?" Their words echoed around so clearly audible to himself and the teacher who continued his work quickly. 

Kiba brought in the last of the equipment into the store room as Asuma wrote some notes facing away from the door. This was finally the perfect opportunity to make his move given the situation, "Ya heard all that, huh?" Kiba began with confidence. 

Asuma jolted slightly, "Huh!? Oh, yes! No problem! I mean, it's nothing. You're perfect the way you are. Well, I don't mean to say anything strange, Kiba. Be who you are!"

Kiba stared stupidly trying his damnedest to figure out the mood and reason for Asuma's odd rambling. The boy raised an eyebrow and questioned the teacher smugly, "Are you nervous around me now that you know that I'm gay!?" He laughed realizing it was certainly the truth, "Sensei, oh my God! That's hilarious! How!?" He calmed down slightly when he noticed his sensei's reddened face and inability to retort, "Oh come on! It's not that big of a deal! Nowadays everyone is gay. How can you _not_ be-...?" He trailed off, his next words much quieter but still clearly audible within their tight space, "...with a body and face like yours?..."

Asuma dad-coughed trying to pad down his own humiliation, "Well, not everyone is used to the trends these days. Give an old man some slack." The teacher shook his head and furrowed his brow, "Let's just finish up in here." He made a move to the store room's open door but Kiba intercepted. 

"Hold up!" Kiba closed the door, shutting the two inside, "Sucking dick and takin' it up the ass ain't just something to do cause it's cool. I do it cause it feels good, ya know?" 

Asuma stuttered slightly, "You-?... Take... Geez, Kiba, please! I'm just a normal man that likes women. I'm not used to these things." Kiba side-stepped blocking the larger man once again when he tried for the door. 

"So it's _'normal'_ to be a guy that's straight? So ya don't think I'm normal?" Kiba accused, at this point knowing full well what he was doing. He merely needed to plant the seed of doubt here for it to bloom into genuine curiosity later, "I can show you just how normal it is." Kiba swayed his words with a sensuality as he stepped closer to his sensei quickly closing him against some equipment. 

Asuma's words vibrated with more of an authority then Kiba heard in all of his months in the teacher's classes, "What do you think you're doing, Kiba Inuzuka?" 

But he received no obvious signal to stop so he only gained confidence. He knelt down, looking up, "I'll introduce you to the trend, Sensei." Kiba emptied his pocket of his phone and set it on the mats to the side and arranged himself comfortably. He first rubbed his hand against the teacher's impressive size. Kiba wouldn't mention that it was already on its way to hardness giving Kiba the impression that this did indeed turn on Asuma in one way or another. 

Asuma surprisingly said nothing at Kiba's further advances but instead leaned himself back on the stacked mats and bent his arm over his face covering it. He responded in only short breaths which Kiba vowed to change in the next few minutes. His adept fingers reached beneath the stretchy band of the teacher's pants and freed the length. Kiba's heart pounded. He never thought he would meet another man that could compete with his boyfriend's size. But here Asuma was, just barely over complete softness, noticably thicker and nearly as long as Kiba's member at full mast. He gulped, equally excited and terrified. 

"Kiba, why are you doing this?" The usually level-headed man got out in an uncharacteristically soft tone. His question implied that he might have confused Kiba's shock over his size for possible regret. 

Kiba had no choice but to respond quickly in an upbeat manner in order dispel any misconceptions that Asuma had gathered, "Why aren't you stopping me?" He mused before wrapping his lips around the girthy head that stared at him. He could have sworn that he felt Asuma shiver at the minor touch. This made the corner of his lips turn upward in delight at the positive feedback. He sucked playfully as the tip of his tongue tickled the underside merely playing with the thought of deepthroating this massive package. 

The complacent teacher leaned back and grew harder within Kiba's mouth making the head rub against the textured roof of his mouth. A deep rumbling groan escaped the usually cool and collected man and this urged Kiba to go deeper with his efforts. He dove down sucking in the shaft and massaged the head using calculated areas within his mouth. The movements and work Kiba was putting in would impress even Srash, recipient of dozens of Kiba's spectacular mouth fucks. And the thought of his boyfriend while he sucked another man off only inflated his arousal more. 

Not being the type to hold back, Kiba rubbed at his own hardness over his pants. His mouth action changed to long tight sucking on half of Asuma's full length. His hand tightened around himself almost shaking at the free pleasure received from the friction of his gym pants. But the casual bliss was soon lost. 

With almost no warning, one of Asuma's large hands held the back of Kiba's head and pushed him forward, prompting a deeper job. The suddenness of the action caused an erotic choke sound to erupt from Kiba's throat and Asuma subsequently let out a exuberant moan. He bent his head back with eyes closed in clear arousal. As the once eager youth pulled back trying to adjust to the obstruction, his teacher pulled him back refilling the accepting orifice. Kiba had long been used to such actions treated to him by his lover so he expertly adapted. 

Kiba moved his hands to the mats on either side of Asuma's legs and loosened the muscles on his face. While he needed his leverage to accommodate to the new harsh movements, he couldn't stimulate himself and his body resorted to pathetic humps to the air in compensation. 

Now two hands held Kiba's head firmly giving it guidance to suck him fully and nonstop. His mouth stretched almost uncomfortably, not used to a size different from the one he sucked multiple times a week. Asuma's thick head stabbed the back of his throat forcing muffled gags to fill the room. He was sure even his forceful dominate boyfriend would find this speed impressive. 

The noises coming from his sensei changed and the thrusts became more wild and unstable. The product of a sloppy mouth fuck messily dripped down Kiba's chin as he could only sit and prepare for the finish. He looked up wanting to take in the sensei's most vulnerable face but, surprisingly, he was staring right back at his student's face. And when their eyes met Asuma slammed Kiba's mouth for his cock to reach its deepest point and unloaded himself in the boy's throat. 

Kiba started gagging not able to smoothly swallow the full load. He pulled back with all his strength needing air and when he popped off the hot stream continued and creamed against his tanned skin contrasting harshly. Asuma squeezed his base tightly and pumped several times painting Kiba's everything; tattooed cheeks, tossed hair, over his eyes and against his raw lips. Kiba had so much sass to let out but couldn't interrupt Asuma's intense copious climax. 

Kiba finally gasped in a huff of air as Asuma released his grip and no longer assaulted him with his seed. He licked his lips and wiped his eye looking up to meet the teacher's gaze, "And no warning? Dick move." He chuckled at himself knowing he looked a mess trying to lighten the air of awkwardness Asuma was clearly dealing with, "Gimme your shirt." Kiba lurched forward before Asuma could respond and wiped the come off his face and onto the front of his shirt. 

There was some short stuttering before a coherent response could come out, "What are you doing to my shirt!?" Kiba pulled himself back as Asuma's sturdy grip on his shoulder pushed him back slightly. 

"What did you do to my face?" Kiba mimicked a retort leaving Asuma with nothing to complain about. He got up off his knees grabbing his phone and paying attention to it shortly before standing up, "And look what ya did here." He gestured looking down at his own crotch very noticeably erect under his pants.

Asuma stared at Kiba's pants like how Kiba stared at math problems: befuddled and clueless. But he continued in order to halt the confusion, "Ya see, the gays like to call this, 'Don't be a dick, get me off too.'"

But Asuma shook his head back and forth quickly. He tucked himself back into his pants rising to his feet with a stern look on his chiseled face, "Sorry, Kiba but that can't happen. Please go home for the day. I trust you'll lock up for the day." And with that statement left hurriedly leaving the college youth on his own in the dark store room. But he was far from disappointed. 

Kiba checked his phone eagerly excited for his boyfriend's response:

> **[13:59]** He sure did use you like a cheap toy. But you look good covered in someone else's come. How was it? 

Kiba was glad the angle of his phone worked out to take a decent video of the act. He would definitely be watching it later, with and without Srash.

> **[14:02]** Fuckung awesome but he left me like this. 

Kiba had attached a picture to the message, his erect ignored dick in his hand.

> **[14:04]** cruel right? i worked hard do i get a reward? 

Srash only gave way to Kiba's suggestions when he deemed them to be truly worth it. And he quickly agreed. 

> **[14:07]** You certainly do. I'll be there soon. Be ready. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticism are welcome and appreciated! Kudos me if I deserve it~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism are welcome and appreciated! Kudos me if I deserve it~


End file.
